


How I Learned to Stop Searching and Love My Honor

by BlueMyrian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, mentions of Mai/Zuko, vague mentions of parental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is forced to repeat a semester as an honorless super-senior and, naturally, he is pissed off about it. </p><p>This will be a collection of small fics all focusing on Zuko's final semester in high school featuring several flashbacks to the highlights of his previous years and possibly some continuation after Zuko finally does graduate and moves on to better things.  Tags will be updated as more chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honorless

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter. The only thing I want to note is Jet's characterization? I've never written either of these characters before but at this point in the story Jet has already made a lot of important character developments that I haven't completely worked out yet and aren't relative to this particular narrative so I apologize if he seems a little, off. Zuko on the other hand is still playing catch up. Enjoy!

Zuko sat in the middle of the crowded auditorium, fuming. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right_. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. One after one, his fellow classmates walked across the stage, and Zuko wished he could punch the smile off of every single one of their faces. The school board hadn't even let him walk. No, instead he had to sit here in the audience with all the parents, teachers, brother and sisters. It was humiliating, and he had no one else but himself to blame. He couldn't even blame Azula and her stupid parties. She had _passed_ all of _her_ classes, after all.

Zuko had fucked up, and he supposed this was his punishment. Watching as every last one of his friends was granted their freedom from this shit hole. He wouldn't have even shown up for this torture if it weren't for one person. He had asked Zuko to be there, and Zuko couldn't bring himself to refuse. Of course, that meant staying for the entire three hour long ceremony, just to see one person take a sixty second stroll across the stage. Zuko couldn't bring himself to smile back, even as that satisfied smirk picked him out of the crowd. He was just too goddamn mad.

When the ceremony was finished, Zuko was temporarily stuck, surrounded by several thousand people all headed for the reception hall and the promise of free food. He managed to duck out of sight, however, just in time to avoid the cheaply decorated social nightmare. After all that, there was no way he was going to stand around _congratulating_ his peers on their success. He knew how that conversation would go, and Zuko wasn't interested in being pitied, or feigning interest in anyone else's college plans.

Pacing a nearby empty hallway, Zuko waited. He refused to acknowledge the real reason he was in such a shitty mood. He refused to admit that being left behind as all his friends moved on was terrifying and painful. More than anything he refused to admit that he was afraid, afraid that not graduating would drive a distance between him and the one person he had come to care the most about.

"There you are."

Zuko's head jerked up at the sound of a familiar voice. As mad as he was, he still couldn't stop the small smile creeping across his face.

"I brought you somethin'."

Zuko stared at the cookie that was being offered to him. It had a bite already taken out of it, a large one.

"I'm not hungry."

"Good, because I was lyin' this isn't for you, but _this_ is."

Zuko wasn't really surprised when Jet closed the distance between the two of them to plant a kiss squarely on Zuko's mouth. He did, however, glance down the hallway to make sure they were alone before allowing himself to kiss Jet back.

It was a brief moment, just long enough for Zuko's false anger to drain away. Jet was the first one to pull away, slumping against the nearby wall to finish his stolen treat. Zuko sighed, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Saw you in there. You looked pissed."

"Yeah, well... I am. Who wouldn't be? You're getting out of here."

Jet chewed thoughtfully and Zuko could feel the other boy looking at him as he stared at the floor, mildly embarrassed by his earlier anger. He just had to fuck everything up, didn't he?

"I still don't understand why they didn't just let you walk. You only have to redo a semester right? Can't be that bad. You'll be out by Christmas."

Zuko shrugged, feeling the anger at the school board's decision flaring up once again. His father had met with the board, but there was no way around it. He was not allowed to graduate. Something about too many absences. Personally, Zuko thought the bastards were making an example out of him. Hold back the rich kid, he parties too much and can afford to repeat a grade. Zuko huffed. Azula's reputation had certainly dragged him down there. He didn't even like her parties, but he always managed to get dragged along. Not difficult considering she almost always held them at their house.

Jet laughed, startling Zuko out of his thoughts.

"See there you go again, gettin' mad."

Jet hooked a finger under Zuko's chin, forcing him to make eye contact, and Zuko blushed.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Jet was still smiling at him, and Zuko looked away, turning his head away from Jet's grasp.

"Yes it is. I screwed up. This is all my fault."

Jet sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright, fine. I'm not going to argue with you. It's your fault. Big deal."

Zuko snapped back to attention, suddenly furious.

"It _is_ a big deal!" How could Jet not understand that? "I _fucked up_! I'm stuck here, _repeating a grade_ , while everyone else gets to move out and start college or get a job! You get to get away from all of this shit! You get to _leave_! And I'm still stuck here with this _shit_!"

Zuko knew he was screaming. He knew he was breathing hard, and barely holding back tears. This whole situation sucked beyond believing. How could Jet act like it was no big deal? It was a _huge_ deal. Zuko was a _super-senior_ , and Jet, Jet was free. Free to leave school, leave town, leave him. Zuko felt a sharp pain pass through his chest. He could feel the fear gripping his chest.

"Jesus you're pissy today, huh?"

Zuko was shaking, his hands balled up into fists at his side, and he had the sudden urge to use them. It wouldn't be the first time. His and Jet's relationship hadn't exactly been good, or perfect, or even stable, but it was all Zuko had. Sure, he had 'dated' Mai for a while, but in the end Zuko had realized it was all for show. This was real, even if nobody knew, even if the only time he really got to spend with Jet was through late night online messages and stolen kisses in empty hallways. Time spent constantly looking over his back in fear.

This last year had been a constant roller coaster of excitement and fear. Zuko had finally broken it off with Mai, and spent the year dating Jet in secret. He and Jet had been messing around long before then, but last year it was all Zuko could think about. At first they had both been hesitant about bringing their relationship public, but it quickly became clear that Zuko was the one who was desperately attached to his reputation. Jet could care less about what most people thought of him and Zuko envied him for that. Then again, Jet didn't have a father with hard fists to come home to either.

Zuko was so upset, he couldn't even speak, but he didn't have to. Jet sighed, ignoring Zuko's rigid posture. When he spoke again though, he spoke softly and clearly. Whatever it was that he had to say next, he wanted to make sure that Zuko heard every word of it.

"You haven't asked me what my plans are yet."

Zuko felt his chest tighten even more, and his anger sunk down into a deep heavy stone of dread in his stomach. This was it. Jet was leaving. He knew it. Jet continued, as if he hadn't noticed.

"You know, everybody keeps talking about college and shit, but I don't think I can stand going back to school. Did you know that skilled laborers start out at double minimum wage, and start getting paid as soon as they start training? I already applied to a couple of places around town."

Zuko suddenly felt weak. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jet _wasn't_ leaving. Not even close.

"You-you're not going to college?"

"Nah. I'm done with school. Besides, I like workin' with my hands. You know that."

The smirk that Jet delivered with those last few lines was infuriating. Zuko couldn't stop himself from smiling in return however just before slamming into Jet, pinning the other boy against the wall with the force of his mouth. He was rewarded with a surprised groan, but Jet was quick to recover, and returned Zuko's forceful affection in kind.

This time, Zuko let himself enjoy the contact, reaching up to run his fingers through Jet's wild hair, groaning when Jet roughly grabbed his ass to grind their hips together. If someone found the two of of them like this now, Zuko almost wouldn't care. _Almost_.

By the time Zuko pulled away, they were both breathing heavily and grinning like crazed idiots. Jet ran a hand through his own hair in an attempt to correct the mess, but it was a lost cause. Zuko laughed, still overwhelmed by his own relief. After a few moments of quiet breathing as they waited for their heart rates to settle, Zuko spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jet laughed.

"Well I was going to, but you never asked and I guess I forgot. Besides, you seemed a little... preoccupied."

Zuko shot Jet a look that only served to make the boy laugh harder. Of course he had been preoccupied, but a little good news would have gone a long way towards making this whole ordeal a hell of a lot easier to take. Zuko sighed and turned his gaze down the empty hallway.

"I guess we really _should_ join everybody else." He grimaced. "They'll want to say goodbye, and I guess I should at least _pretend_ to be happy for them."

"Fuck them." Jet laughed. "Only thing I'm here for is the free food, just like everybody else. Let's get the hell out of here."

Zuko smiled. "Yeah. Alright. Let's go."


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be drunk, sexually frustrated boys, and dubcon. Thus sayeth the author. 
> 
> Also, my extreme apologies for the tense changes that occur in this chapter.

It really all started the night Zuko first met Jet. Azula was throwing another one of her parties, just like she did every month that their father had to be away on business for more than a week, which happened to be more often than not. Zuko had no idea how Azula had managed to hide her massive parties from their father, and the household staff, but he had to admit he was impressed by her manipulative mastery.

That night had been the first time Zuko gave in to the noise and the mayhem going on around him and abandoned his studies to join in the party. Normally, he stayed as far away from the mess as he possibly could, preferring to hide in his room with his computer and school work. Something had drawn him out that night, and he had fell into the chaos, completely unprepared. He had no idea, for instance, that it was normal for the punch bowl on the table to be fifty percent alcohol mixed with anything sweet enough to mask the flavor. Where exactly Azula pulled this alcohol from at the delicate age of fourteen, or how she learned to mix it so effectively, was still a mystery to Zuko, though he had on occasion been grateful enough to take advantage of it.

With only several handfuls of chips in his stomach, it hadn't taken much of the over-sweet punch to get Zuko's head spinning and, unsure if the pounding was coming from the speakers his own head, he found himself looking for a quieter refuge before long. With half a mind to return to his own room, Zuko had stopped outside his father's office. The door was open, and there was half a hairpin stuck in the lock. Curious, Zuko had stepped inside, closing the door behind him. At the very least, it was quieter inside.

Squinting in the semi-darkness, it had taken Zuko a few seconds to make out the figure hunched over his father's desk. Didn't he know that kid from school?

"Hey"

The kid bolted upright, an external hard drive clutched in one hand.

"Shit."

"What're you doin' in here?"

Zuko was surprised by slurred quality of his voice and stared in dawning disbelief at the drink in his hand. Was he _drunk_? Shit.

"Well, what's it look like I'm doin'?"

The other kid was laughing at him, but Zuko didn't see anything funny about the situation. He was drunk, and there was some kid in his dad's office trying to steal one of their hard drives. Zuko frowned, suddenly haughty.

"D' you have any idea how much that cos'?"

"Do you have any idea how much I could _sell_ this for? Really. How much do you think someone would pay for the contents of one of the country's highest paid weapons contractor's backup hard drives?"

"How do you know that's my dad's?"

The other kid grinned and slid around the desk, holding up the hard drive where Zuko could get a good look at it.

"I dunno. Does this belong to your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well now I know."

Zuko frowned. Okay. Maybe he had not thought that one through.

"But, why would you take it?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I take it?"

Zuko pointed to the clock on the wall, watching the other kid's face closely as it shifted from smug, to confused, and finally curious. Taking a closer look, the kid whistled.

"Damn is that a camera in there? You just saved my ass. Guess I'll have to rethink this plan again, huh?"

Zuko frowned deeper.

"We already got you on camera."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Zuko watched in confused silence as the kid carefully put the drive back where he found it. What had he meant by that last comment? The security cameras created a digital backup of everything they recorded. This kid was screwed.

"Hey, Zuko."

Zuko startled. This kid knew his name?

"You can erase the footage, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But why would I do that?"

Zuko knew that he should remember this guy's name. They had at least one class together, and Zuko was fairly certain they were in the same grade. Suddenly the other kid's face was incredibly close to Zuko's and he swayed. Finally something clicked in his brain. _Jet_. He _hated_ Zuko, and everything Zuko's family stood for, and he was the only kid determined enough to pull off something this stupid.

"You're going to erase the tape, Zuko, because you're drunk. And because you are about to do something very, very stupid."

Zuko blinked.

"What?"

Suddenly Jet's mouth connected with his own and Zuko's drunken brain struggled frantically to keep up, torn between the sensation of Jet's lips sliding against his own and the unwavering certainty that Jet hated him. But, if Jet hated him then _why was this happening_? Zuko pulled away with a severely delayed gasp and Jet laughed. The other boy's hands were working Zuko's pants open before he could react.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm thanking you."

Zuko's next question came out as a groan instead as Jet's warm hand slid down his pants. Zuko gripped the other boy's shoulders for support, but didn't push him away. His head was swimming again, but all Zuko cared about was the sensation of Jet's calloused hand working his erection. When had he gotten hard?

" _Fuck_."

"Yeah, that's right. You like that don't you? I thought you would. It always feels better when someone else takes control, doesn't it? Though you probably wouldn't know, not with that ice bitch of a girlfriend you've got."

Zuko felt Jet's warm breath playing by his ear, and he could hear the words the other boy was whispering suggestively to him but his brain couldn't string a thought together long enough to comprehend just what the boy was talking about. It was all Zuko could do just to stay upright as the rest of his body lost control.

Given Zuko's already vulnerable state, it didn't take long before he was finished, making a mess of his pants and Jet's hand as he moaned in shame. Jet wiped his hand on Zuko's shirt, smirking.

"See? Now I don't have to worry about you father finding that recording, do I? Not unless you want him to find _you_  in here with me."

Zuko shoved Jet suddenly, letting himself sink awkwardly to the floor rather than lean on the boy any longer. He was breathing hard, and his head was still swimming slightly, but he knew, _this was bad_.

Jet didn't try to retaliate, deciding it was time to leave instead, laughing as he slipped out of the room.

Zuko still doesn't remember how he got back to his own bed that night, but he does remember waking up in a cold sweat the next morning and rushing to the security footage archives. Hopefully his father would never think to ask why there was a twenty minute chunk missing from his office camera that night.

Zuko had a hard time meeting anyone in the eye the next day. The worst part, though, had been hearing Jet's voice everywhere he went. How had he never realized just how many classes he had with this guy before? It was infuriating.

Zuko didn't remember what the first fight had been about, something stupid. There had been plenty of fights, but the fights had quickly turned into excuses. Excuses to get close, and rough. Zuko wasn't sure what had changed. He still felt resentment for the pleasure he experienced during those encounters, and as far as he could tell Jet still hated him just as much as he always had, but there was something else there between them, pulling them inexplicably towards each other.

The only time they really talked was online, and that was how Zuko really got to know Jet. They fought less frequently, their aggression still masking the truth that neither of them was prepared for, and instead they would spend the late hours of the night chatting online until finally the truth was just to obvious to hide.

That was when Zuko started missing classes. Already sleep deprived from a mixture of late night chatting and Azula's constant partying, Zuko would fall asleep frequently during class and, at his worst, skip the day altogether just to get some sleep. He couldn't understand how Jet did it. That guy was always awake. He didn't even have the excuse of being able to sleep during Azula's parties because while Azula was busy filling the house with loud music and too many people to count, Zuko knew she wasn't paying attention to _him_. It was the only truly private time that Zuko got and with that many guests, nobody noticed one extra slipping into Zuko's room for the night.

In the end, it had been Zuko's infatuation with Jet that had cost him his diploma. Now here he was, back at the same school, doing the same old shit, for a second time. It made his blood boil. Jet was the one thing that had made Zuko happy, and because he dared to enjoy that happiness, he was being punished. Zuko took a deep breath. One more semester. That's all he needed. He only had to endure this shit for one. more. semester. Then, maybe, he could be happy. 


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just can't have a modern high school AU without late night chats and selective internet anonymity. 
> 
> First half is present timeline, second half is a flashback, just in case that's not obvious.

8freedom8fighter8: hey babe you there?  
bluespirit14: yeah  
8freedom8fighter8: shouldn't you be sleeping  
bluespirit14: old habits  
8freedom8fighter8: haha, right. well I'm glad I caught you  
8freedom8fighter8: heard back from the carpenter's guild today  
bluespirit14: yeah? what did they say?  
8freedom8fighter8: no more paperwork, I start work next week  
bluespirit14: that's great!  
8freedom8fighter8: yeah it means I can finally quit this shitty retail job  
8freedom8fighter8: and I'll have more free time to come visit you  
bluespirit14: :/  
8freedom8fighter8: haha, don't give me that  
bluespirit14: ...  
8freedom8fighter8: I know, I know. summer's over and you're back at school and now I have free time?  
8freedom8fighter8: it sucks  
8freedom8fighter8: I promise not to be too much of a distraction  
bluespirit14: liar  
8freedom8fighter8: ;p  
8freedom8fighter8: no but really  
8freedom8fighter8: it's partially my fault you got held back  
bluespirit14: no, it's not  
8freedom8fighter8: look, I know you don't agree with me but I still don't want that guilt on my conscience  
8freedom8fighter8: besides, I have my own selfish reasons for wanting you out of school  
bluespirit14: I bet you do  
8freedom8fighter8: speaking of not being a distraction, you should get some sleep  
bluespirit14: ugh, fine  
8freedom8fighter8: talk to you tomorrow babe  
bluespirit14: yeah, bye  
8freedom8fighter8 has logged off

 

=================================================================================

 

bluespirit14: hey  
8freedom8fighter8: who is this?  
bluespirit14: I have a question for you  
8freedom8fighter8: yeah, okay. what?  
bluespirit14: what does your username mean?  
8freedom8fighter8: when I was 8 years old both of my parents were killed in a military raid overseas  
8freedom8fighter8: the state couldn't track down any of my next of kin so I was put in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids  
8freedom8fighter8: turns out most of them had parents that died in the war too  
8freedom8fighter8: we started up a group called the freedom fighters dedicated to opposing overseas warfare in the u.s.  
8freedom8fighter8: the government officials that start these wars don't care about american lives, they just want whatever the other country has  
8freedom8fighter8: they send troops out instead of using foreign policy to trade with those countries  
8freedom8fighter8: and then they lose the wars they started in the first place because our country doesn't have the money to sustain large overseas deployments  
8freedom8fighter8: it's a waste of money, time, and american lives and we as the freedom fighters won't stand for it  
bluespirit14: oh  
8freedom8fighter8: why, you want to join?  
bluespirit14: uh...  
8freedom8fighter8: who are you anyway?  
bluespirit14: I go to your school, I've seen you around  
bluespirit14: I was just curious about the name  
8freedom8fighter8: what's your name?  
bluespirit14: lee  
8freedom8fighter8: well that's helpful, there are million lees  
bluespirit14: we've never met  
8freedom8fighter8: if you say so  
bluespirit14: so is that why you're always picking fights with that zuko kid? because his father works for the military?  
8freedom8fighter8: ozai doesn't just work for the military he works for the american government designing and mass marketing weapons   
8freedom8fighter8: he makes tons of money off american warfare and then turns around and uses it to influence policy makers who approve military action in other countries  
8freedom8fighter8: it's all part of a vicious cycle meant to keep our country at war and our troops using more and more dangerous weapons  
8freedom8fighter8: and I don't pick fights with 'that zuko kid' he picks fights with me  
bluespirit14: whatever  
bluespirit14: you didn't answer my question  
8freedom8fighter8: what question?  
bluespirit14: you act like you really hate zuko, but is it just because of his father?  
8freedom8fighter8: I hate that whole family  
8freedom8fighter8: who do you think gets to inherit the company when ozai retires?  
8freedom8fighter8: you really think zuko is going to change anything when he takes over?  
8freedom8fighter8: as far as I'm concerned, he's part of the problem  
bluespirit14: that doesn't seem fair  
8freedom8fighter8: who said anything about fair?  
8freedom8fighter8: they don't play fair, why should I?  
bluespirit14: but you don't know anything about him  
bluespirit14: what if he never takes over the company? what if he decides to do something different?  
8freedom8fighter8: yeah, right, like that'll ever happen  
8freedom8fighter8: no rich person ever gave up being rich because they wanted to  
8freedom8fighter8: and if selling weapons is what makes you rich then you're going to make sure the demand for those weapons never stops going up  
bluespirit14: I see  
bluespirit14: I still think you're being unfair  
8freedom8fighter8: hey you asked  
bluespirit14: I guess I did  
bluespirit14: well, thanks  
8freedom8fighter8: np  
bluespirit14: see you around  
bluespirit14 has logged off


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko meets Aang for the first time, and refuses to be impressed. 
> 
> Bonus flashback to the first time Zuko notices Katara, thanks to Jet's interference.

Gym time had always been the most relaxing part of Zuko's school days. _Had been_. Only one semester left, and already it was competing to be the worst Zuko had ever had.

To tell the truth, on the first day of class when the freshman kid had walked in and introduced himself, Zuko had been curious. That was before he realized that he would have to share floor space with the guy.

Most of the guys who ended up taking this gym class were just there to show off and hang out in the weight room. After all, it wasn't like the teacher made them do any real sports. The class description was pretty open ended, and Zuko was fairly certain it only existed so that the football players could fill up their schedules without having to take any _actual_ classes.

Zuko wasn't there to show off, however, and he had no use for the bulky lifting equipment. In fact, the only thing Zuko did have use for, was the one place that the rest of the guys neglected to use. The floor space. It wasn't a whole lot of space, but it was enough for Zuko to go through his martial arts routine. It _was_ , until the other kid showed up.

Zuko had never seen anyone actually use a yoga mat before, and he wasn't even sure that what the kid was doing _was_ yoga, but it was distracting. After the third day of foreshortening his routine in order to avoid running into the kid, Zuko gave up on telling himself it was just a temporary thing. Whatever the kid was doing, he was clearly invested.

Silently fuming, Zuko stared the kid down. He couldn't technically ask the guy to move. There was nowhere to move too. But that didn't change the fact that this was _his_ space.

"I'm sorry, am I in your way?"

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and considered the question. _Yes. You are. But I can't afford to beat up a freshman if I ever want to graduate._

"Yes."

"It's kind of a small room, huh? I wonder if the teacher would let us move to the basketball court. There's not a class in there right now, right?"

Zuko frowned. Why the hell had _he_ never thought of that? There was a basketball court practically attached to the weight room, but nobody really used it until after school hours. Not to mention it didn't smell like ass, or have a radio cranked all the way up blasting shitty music, and if he had been practicing in there the whole time maybe less of these jock idiots would have bothered interrupting him to pick fights they always lost.

"No I don't think so."

"Cool! I'm gonna go ask."

Zuko watched, stunned as the kid jumped up to go bother the teacher. Well, that was one way to solve the problem. Zuko saw the teacher nod over his newspaper and wave the kid away. Was that a yes? The kid bounced back over and started rolling up his mat.

"Hey, the teacher says we can use the basketball court as long as we check in with him at the beginning and end of class every day so he can take attendance."

"Oh."

"Let's go!"

Frowning, Zuko followed the freshman out to the court. This kid was way too friendly, and chipper, and Zuko would still technically be sharing a floor with him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Wow, it's so much quieter in here. This is great."

Grudgingly, Zuko had to agree. He was still kicking himself for not thinking of the same idea sooner. Four years he had suffered in that small, sweat-stained room when there was all this open space to be had. Sure, the floor was a little dirtier, but it didn't smell like piss. It was a rubber floor too, which was quite frankly better for this type of exercise than the carpet covered concrete slab of the weight room.

Breathing deeply, Zuko didn't waste time laying into his routine and after only a few minutes he was surprised to find that he was actually smiling. This was _so_ much better.

"Hey, you're really good at that."

Zuko jumped, startled. He hadn't noticed the freshman watching him.

"Yeah. You're not bad yourself."

"Thanks!"

Zuko frowned. This had better not become a thing.

"I'm Aang, by the way. I don't think we've ever actually talked."

"Yeah I know." _Rude_ , Zuko. "Uh, my name's Zuko. Nice to meet you, I guess." Damn it.

Zuko was grateful that Aang didn't try to keep up the conversation. In fact they spent the rest of the period in mutual silence, each consumed with their own complicated routines. It was actually pretty nice. Zuko was a little disappointed when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Aang still looked as cheerful as ever though, giving Zuko a small wave after he was done stashing his mat.

"See you tomorrow, Zuko!"

"Yeah. See you."

======================================

There it was again. _His voice_. Zuko rounded the corner and, sure enough, there he was. _Jet_. Flirting with some freshman girl who had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was pretty though, and a little familiar. Didn't she have a brother who went here or something?

"Ah, Katara, have you met Zuko yet? Resident rich kid, and emo king."

"Uh, no. We haven't met."

Katara laughed nervously and held out her hand, but Zuko saw her glance away when he turned to properly face her. She had been staring at his scar. Zuko felt a flash of anger. _Of course_ she had been staring at his scar. It was practically all anyone ever noticed about him. And Jet, how dare he, blatantly insult him in front of people that neither of them really knew.

Eventually Katara dropped her hand, when she realized that Zuko was not, in fact, going to shake.

"Well, it was nice meeting you..."

"Yeah. Whatever. I have to get to class."

Zuko stepped around the two of them and kept walking. Why had he even stopped? Why had he even bothered turning down that hallway, when he knew that Jet was going to be there? Stupid, Zuko. _Stupid_.

"Hey wait up."

What the fuck? Zuko glanced behind him to see Jet jogging down the hall to catch up with him. Right. They had class together. _Great_.

"Decide she wasn't worth it?"

"What?"

"Katara. Thought you were flirting with her?"

Jet shrugged as he came up alongside Zuko, matching the other boy's stride.

"Yeah she's cute, but not really my type."

"What?"

Zuko allowed himself to glance sideways at the boy next to him. Jet was grinning that same self-satisfied grin he always wore and chewing on a toothpick. Zuko frowned. With how often the teachers made him throw those toothpicks away, it left Zuko wondering if Jet didn't just carry a whole box of them around with him.

"If she's not your type then why bother?"

"Because it's fun, obviously, not that I'd expect you understand. You wouldn't know fun if it hit you in the face with a brick."

Zuko huffed. That was untrue. He knew how to have fun, he just... didn't. It wasn't his fault. There was never anyone around to have fun _with_.

"That's not true."

"Yeah, whatever you say, emo prince."

"Emo _prince_?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I was serious about that emo king remark did you?"

Jet laughed and Zuko actually stared at him this time. Was this guy _ever_ serious, or was this another joke that Zuko just didn't get? Whatever. It's not like he even cared. Jet could say whatever he wanted. It didn't matter.

Finally reaching the classroom door, Zuko took his usual seat and did his best to ignore Jet for the rest of the day.

 _Emo prince_ though?


	5. One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so clearly I'm a fan of flashbacks, sorry about that. This chapter features Zuko trying to do the right thing! Also Uncle Iroh! Enjoy.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is."

"Are you _serious_!? You can't do this to me! I have a test tomorrow, and you're going to throw another fucking party!? I can't study like this! And how am I supposed to get any sleep!?"

"Not my problem. I still don't see why you're complaining. You never used to complain. I thought you _liked_ my parties."

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ you!"

Zuko threw his arms up in the air and stormed off, leaving Azula standing in the kitchen still making preparations like nothing had happened. This was so unfair. Yeah, so maybe he had left off studying for this test until the last minute but it was the first test of the semester. He couldn't afford to get anything less than a perfect score.

Slamming his bedroom door, Zuko sunk down onto his bed and sighed. What was he going to do? He could stay here, pull an all nighter and try to study with his headphones on to block out the noise. He'd tried that before though. If he turned his own music up loud enough to cancel out the party noise, he would never be able to concentrate. Trying to work without the headphones was just as useless though, which is exactly why Zuko had long given up on doing any studying when Azula's parties were going on. He certainly hadn't slept through them either. No, Zuko had found other ways to spend that time.

Zuko's gaze shifted automatically to his open bedroom window. He shook his head softly and smiled. Wishful thinking. Getting up to close and lock the window, Zuko frowned. He had to get out of here. Glancing at the clock, Zuko packed his backpack with study materials, and a change of clothes. There _was_ **one** place he could go.

A soft ding brought Zuko's attention sharply up to his computer screen and he smiled. Dropping the backpack to the floor, Zuko slipped into his desk chair and brought up the messenger window.

8freedom8fighter8: you there babe?

His escape momentarily forgotten, Zuko pulled out his keyboard.

bluespirit14: yeah, I'm here  
8freedom8fighter8: heard azula was throwing a party tonight  
bluespirit14: ugh yeah I can't believe it  
bluespirit14: I'm supposed to be studying  
bluespirit14: have a science test tomorrow  
8freedom8fighter8: what are you going to do about it?  
bluespirit14: oh right  
bluespirit14: I was just leaving actually  
8freedom8fighter8: leaving?  
bluespirit14: yeah I can't stay here  
bluespirit14: I'm going to crash at my uncle's house tonight  
8freedom8fighter8: your uncle? the general?  
bluespirit14: retired general  
bluespirit14: yes  
8freedom8fighter8: he lives around here?  
bluespirit14: yes, why?  
bluespirit14: you better leave him alone  
8freedom8fighter8: what you don't trust me? ;)  
bluespirit14: no  
8freedom8fighter8: don't suppose you're going to tell me where he lives huh?  
bluespirit14: no  
bluespirit14: I've got to get going  
8freedom8fighter8: haha alright, alright  
bluespirit14: talk to you tomorrow  
8freedom8fighter8: tomorrow then  
bluespirit14 has logged off

Zuko sighed, pulling away from his computer reluctantly as the machine powered down. Picking up his backpack again, he glanced around his room. Nothing left to do now but leave. Zuko locked his bedroom door from the inside before pulling it shut. Not that a locked door would keep Azula out, but it would keep any curious party guests from wandering in.

Zuko didn't bother letting anyone know he was leaving. He simply grabbed his keys, threw his backpack in the trunk, and sped off. It was getting late, and he had work to do.

=====================================================================

Zuko quickly tabbed out of his window when someone sat at the computer next to him in the school library. He glanced over. Katara. She wasn't looking his way, and probably hadn't seen anything. Good. He sighed in relief and began doing the research he was supposed to be doing in the first place.

It didn't take long for Zuko to find what he needed and forward it to his email address. He would take a look at it later. Maybe. The hidden window was flashing now in the taskbar and Zuko took another glance at Katara, trying to judge how long she would be working at the computer. The only thing on the desk space next to her was a scrap of paper. Zuko could just barely read the sloppy handwriting it contained. A username, one he recognized.

"You know he's just stringing you along, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jet. I saw you with him, earlier. He's just messing with you."

Katara bristled.

"Yeah? And how would _you_ know that?"

"He told me."

"Oh he _did_ , did he? I thought you two hated each other? Yet, I'm supposed to believe that he was just _casually_ discussing his personal life with you? You know what? I don't know what your _problem_ with him is, and _I don't care_. Leave me out of it, and leave _me_ alone, Zuko."

Zuko frowned, his hands balling up into fists on the desk.

" **Fine** , don't believe me. Just don't say I didn't warn you either."

Katara whipped her head around to stare directly at him.

"Why do you even **care**!?"

The librarian frowned at the two of them from the checkout desk.

"Hey, quiet down over there!"

Katara flicked a glare at the librarian before turning back to the computer, stewing in her sudden anger. Why did he care? Zuko's brain churned over the question. Two distinct images came to mind. Jet out by the football field yesterday with Katara, obviously flirting before leaning in to kiss her. It had been a brief moment, and Zuko didn't quite believe it at first. Katara was left blushing as Jet jogged off to practice. Zuko had been reminded then, and now, of a different kiss, a much less innocent kiss, and he fumed. Jet's words echoed in his brain. 'She's not really my type.'

"I don't care, I just think you could pick someone better than that _manipulative asshole_. I don't know what you think you know about him, Katara, but he's _not_ a nice guy."

Katara hissed.

"Like _you're_ one to talk. Ugh!"

She got up from her chair and pushed it into the desk a little harder than necessary.

"So much for getting any **work** done!"

Katara stormed out, leaving the scrap of paper behind on the desk. Zuko stared at it. Then, reaching over, he pocketed it without really knowing why.

=======================================================

Pulling his hummer around the back of the tiny restaurant, Zuko took a deep breath. Maybe he should have called first? It was kind of late to be dropping by unannounced, but Zuko hadn't really had many other options. Getting out, Zuko locked the car and climbed the staircase at the back of the restaurant up to the second floor and knocked. He smiled shyly when the old man answered.

"Hi, uncle. Can I crash here for the night?"

Iroh smiled.

"Of course! Come on in, I have just made a fresh pot of tea."

Zuko felt a genuine smile spread across his face. It had been months since he had seen his uncle, but the old man had greeted him as if it had been only yesterday. Zuko felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. Sure, he might have to sleep on a couch tonight, but it was better than the alternative. Stepping inside, Zuko shut the door behind him and shrugged off his backpack.

"Thanks."

"So, what brings you to my door this late, nephew?"

"Azula is throwing another party at the house."

" _Ahhh_."

"I just needed a place to sleep. And study."

"Well, my home is your home. Tea?"

"No, thanks."

Zuko dragged his backpack to the couch and sunk down on the well-worn cushions. Pulling out a text book, and his notes, he sighed. Iroh didn't bother him with any more questions for the rest of the night as he studied, other than to offer him something to eat, and when it came time for the old man to call it a night, he graciously provided bedding for the couch before turning in. Zuko slept more soundly that night than he had in years. 


End file.
